<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fan Works of Youthful Justice by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187800">Fan Works of Youthful Justice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari'>Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fan Works [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Young Justice (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Characters Reading Fanfiction, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Deliberate Badfic, Gen, M/M, Mary Sue, Story within a Story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:13:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Certain members of the team discover fanfic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fan Works [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. O-0.1.0 ~ Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer – I don't own Young Justice, any of the other DC comics or Marvel for that matter. (While this is not a crossover, as I looked over the list of writers, some would borrow elements from other DC franchises, and others would create OCs that weren't original *cough* they're knock-offs of Marvel characters in some shape or form *cough*.</p><p>This is a part of my Fan Works series which satirizes fandom. Please understand this uses "story within a story", and as such the responses to the stories at the end are a part of the story and not in any way reactions to reviews I will possibly receive in regard to this fanfic. Each of the writer's are OCs I've created to satire fandom issues and writing, but the stories they wrote I wrote. <b>There are also a few other willing suspense of disbelief issues going on like fans knowing things they shouldn't and nobody commenting on it.</b></p><p>The Fanwork numbers help me remember what episode the character is on, how many fanworks I have for a given episode and how many chapters in I am for a given fanwork. Also, <b>the ratings are the ratings the writers give the story, but the warnings are all mine</b></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wally knew about fanfic even before he became the Kid Flash. For some reason the girls at school liked writing it, but they considered the writing an "art form". Oh, and he very well knew the girls at school had major crushes on the members of the Justice. He knew the most popular type of fanfics involved pairing Superman with Wonder Woman, Batman with Wonder Woman, Batman with Superman, or a nice big threesome involving all three.</p><p>Of course, if his parents knew what he knew, they'd likely ground him.</p><p>He'd not checked out any stories of late, but suddenly decided to go looking for stories involving – well, him and the team so to speak. He sat with a computer in his lap reading over the story just as Robin walked behind him. "What are you doing KF?"</p><p>"Reading fanfic."</p><p>"Uh…"</p><p>"You don't know what it is?"</p><p>"Yes, I actually do."</p><p>"Then what?"</p><p>"Are you sure your parents, or even your uncle for that matter would want you reading that stuff?"</p><p>"Why not? It's funny. I mean, they get everything so wrong."</p><p>"Yeah. Tell that to your uncle who managed to come across one involving the Flash where Flash had sex with every single member of the Justice League only to find himself pregnant with the kids of Batman and Superman, while… you know, I'm not going to finish that one. Hearing him rant at Batman was not fun, though seeing him get in trouble for the inappropriate content was amusing."</p><p>"See. Funny."</p><p>"No. Not funny."</p><p>"I'm going to go and get some popcorn. Want some?"</p><p>"I'm going to go elsewhere KF."</p><p>"Oh, come on Rob! It's just silly fun!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1.1.0 - Dying Robin - Chocolate River (Kid Flash/Robin)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The evil Superboy kills Robin and Kid Flash morns his lover.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>User Name: Chocolate Kiss<br/>Bio: Chocolate Kiss is one of my OTP writers who has been at odds with Vanilla River regarding their OTP.<br/>Rating: M<br/>Pairings: Kid Flash/Robin</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I just watched the first episode of Young Justice, and the guy characters are, like, so hot! I instantly found myself falling in love with Kid Flash and Robin and just had to ship them!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dying Robin</strong>
</p><p>He died. He died in my arms.</p><p>His body lay broken, and bleeding in my arms, and I could do nothing. Nothing at all. That clone of Superman had broken his small, frail body into itty bitty pieces.</p><p>My tears fell upon those broken pieces.</p><p>Robin and I met back in Kinder garden. He was always smarter than the other kids in the class, but always bullied, yet I stood up for him. Nobody ever messed with him after that, as I made sure no one ever did. In turn, be became my glimmer and my light, only for the Batman to steal him away, making him fight crime at such a very, very young age.</p><p>We were all broken.</p><p>Broken into a million-little broken mental pieces. I had to try and make it out, to get him away from this evil being before they managed to kill as well. We should never, ever have entered Cademas. I could hear the being – the clone- approaching from behind, slavering at the mouth, rabid form rage.</p><p>I ran as fast as a could, but his foot came down on my back breaking my back.</p><p>I thought I too was a gonner.</p><p>I was going to die.</p><p>Only, they had to come, leaving me alive without my love.</p><p>They killed the clone with krypton, but Batman stole Robin away again. He did not like our relationship, so I was unable to go to his funeral. Thus I am dying, still dying.</p><p>
  <strong>Omake</strong>
</p><p>Wally fell off the couch, tears rolling down his eyes. The young meta was unable to control his amusement at what he just read. A finger reached up to wipe the tear away. "I don't know where to even begin."</p><p>"What's so funny?" Artemis leaned over the back of the couch.</p><p>"This fanfic."</p><p>"Okay. I'll be leaving now."</p><p>"But it's funny!"</p><p>"Yeah. No thanks."</p><p>Wally turned to reading the reviews. Someone named Oshima wrote, "<em>You do realize Dick Grayson isn't gay, right? He's always been paired with females within the various franchises.</em>"</p><p>"Hey. What about the fact I'm only into girls! That was my thought dude." The young speedster paused, thinking carefully. "Wait. Is Rob only into girls? Has he even started noticing anyone sexually?" Wally shook his head, not wanting to admit Dick was right, as the fanfic had got him thinking things. Not about his own sexuality, but simply pondering something his friend remained private about.</p><p>"<em>This is a different universe, so he can very much be gay.</em>"</p><p>"<em>No. You just don't change characters like that for PJW.</em>"</p><p>"<em>I wish people would stop being anti-PJW!</em>"</p><p>"<em>You tell him.</em>" Another writer named Yuri Asuka wrote. "<em>Loved the story, but I would have loved to have seen Kid Flash chew Batman out for his heteronormative ideals.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Oh, I think I might use that for another story.</em>"</p><p>Wally frowned, and found himself replying as FlashToDaFuture. "<em>Wait. Wait. Do either one of you realize how terrifying Batman is? You're actually going to have Kid Flash stand up to him?</em>"</p><p>"<em>I don't know what you're talking about.</em>" The writer wrote.</p><p>"<em>It's the idea that matters, not whether it is realistic or not</em>," wrote Yuri Asuka.</p><p>Wally frowned, bothered by what the two just said. Another named Princess Yumi wrote, "<em>Could you possibly write a story for the pairing where Robin is genderbent?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Sure.</em>"</p><p>"Okay, now that's more of the funny I was looking for." Wally typed out another message. "<em>How about one where Kid Flash is genderbent instead.</em>"</p><p>"<em>He's to masculine.</em>"</p><p>Wally frowned. "Tell that to our resident Martian. She pulled off a wonderful me."</p><p>What crossed his mind next – well, the smile on his face seemed evil. Yuri Asuka interrupted the train of thought with what she wrote next. "<em>No, no. Don't genderbend. Don't be heteronormative! Don't let the heteronormative get the rest of us down!</em>"</p><p>Another reader named Sailor Paladin wrote. "<em>Look, the characters are majorly OoC. You removed their agency, which is the real reason you don't want to genderbend characters, not because of this whole heteronormative stuff Yuri Asuka is telling you about. Write it because that's the story you want to tell.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Thanks for the last part, but aren't you a bit hypocritical because of the comment regarding telling me the characters are OoC. They're my characters, and they're acting the way I want them to. So it is the story I want to tell.</em>"</p><p>Wally frowned. "Is it? You're wanting to tell a story about the characters, yet they're not themselves? Anyways, I don't write fanfic… so… I'm free to laugh my head off!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 1.10 ~ I Killed Robin ~ Vanilla River (Superboy/Robin)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Superboy killed his soulmate.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>User Name: Vanilla River<br/>Bio: Again, she is at odds with Chocolate River.<br/>Rating: M</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I read Chocolate River's story Dying Robin, and it made me so mad! She didn't get Superboy at all. He doesn't have rabies for crying out loud! If he killed Robin, he'd be devastated!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>I Killed Robin</strong>
</p><p>I've existed in a void, the void of creation. How else does one describe being in a tube with no choice in what one is meant to do. Specifically, I ask myself now constantly if I'm meant to be despite being created from the genetics of another person. After all, I do – did – have a soul mate. I had a soul mate, and I killed him.</p><p>I can't deny the fact they made me to be a weapon, so perhaps that's why I was not meant to be – well, able to have that special love connection. It's why we ended up being what they call star crossed lovers. I knew, I knew all to well I'd lost my chance. I don't know how I knew. I guess it's a thing regarding Superman's alien species.</p><p>I knew as he died in my arms</p><p>I'm not sure how to describe how I felt, seeing that I crushed him like that. After all, I knew little of the world. Superman, Batman, everyone consolidated me, explained I had no control over my actions, but did that take away the pain. Oh, and I also knew that I caused them pain, but that it would be hard for them to actually trust me.</p><p>At least they didn't hate me, like Kid Flash did. Kid Flash was jealous of the connection Robin and I had. After all, he'd known Robin since kindergarten, yet it was as if I knew him forever. Worse, Kid Flash is what they call in the closet, but was unable to admit his feelings. At least I admitted mine as he died.</p><p>The stars feel as if broken into a million pieces, the souls of the dead scattered above, but I must move on with my life and continue on.</p><p>
  <strong>Omake</strong>
</p><p>Wally found himself falling off the couch again, nearly smashing his computer as he did so.</p><p>"What's so funny?"</p><p>The speedster's eyes opened, his mouth twisted into a smile. Superboy was above him, looking rather confused. "Uh, nothing. Nothing at all."</p><p>Wally sat up, pulling the computer into his lap. Oshima was back, snarking at the writer. "<em>What is wrong with the noobs in this fandom? Kid Flash and Robin didn't know each other since kindergarten. Do any of you actually know any of the canon material? OR Robin's background story?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Seriously. It's my story. I can do what I want to. I saw you on Chocolate Kiss' story, saying this isn't canon, this isn't canon. There's only one episode, so how can you know what's canon?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Because there's other universes and there are certain things which never change, unless it's poorly done, and this is poorly done.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Who are you…</em>"</p><p>Wally's train of thought wavered, thinking about the alternate realities that his uncle talked about at times, but that they were to be avoided at all costs. His mind quickly concluded that fanfic allowed one to explore these worlds with nothing blowing up. However, Chocolate Kiss left a comment. "<em>While I appreciate the fact you defended me, I don't appreciate the fact you plagiarized my story.</em>"</p><p>"<em>I did not.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Did to.</em>"</p><p>"Oh, cat fight. And Robs missing out."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 1.3.1 - Ice Heart - Precocious Precious - (Icicle Jr. Speedy)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roy's in a romantic relationship with someone, though he's not going to let anyone know. The fact Batman's been in romantic relationships with villains before doesn't change his situation. Not only is he in a same-sex relationship, but he's still considered a kid by the league, much to his chagrin.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>User Name: Precocious Precious<br/>Bio: She's a fan of BL but writes poorly written BL.</p><p>Note – So, I went into this completely intending to write a poorly written Seme/Uke fanfic that is a blatant stereotype. I do NOT know how well I succeeded on this one, but there are later chapters.</p><p>I also admit I find myself interested in the pairing itself.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Roy didn't get enough love during the first episode. Neither did Icicle Jr. So, I'm going to give the two a bunch of love!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ice Heart<br/></strong>
  <em>
    <strong>Secret Relations</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Sex felt good.</p><p>Roy met his current romantic partner at a party with classmates. Neither one wanted to be there, feeling completely as if society wished to bring them down. People looked at both of them and saw juvenile delinquents who weren't worth their time. The Green Arrow kept pushing school despite the fact Roy would rather drop out. Both were bored that night, plus something was possibly in the punch when they decided to <em>do</em> it.</p><p>His first thoughts that night was how he'd never expected to be interested in a guy. In fact, he'd always thought he was into girls, yet none of his relationships worked out longer than a week. Having sex with a girl simply didn't do it. It didn't get him excited in the same way an adrenaline rush being Green Arrow's partner gave him. It just simply didn't.</p><p>He'd been drinking a punch when the guy walked up to him, putting an arm over his shoulder. "Hey baby, ever kissed a guy."</p><p>There must have seriously been something in the drink, because Roy didn't outright punch the guy like he might have in the past. Instead he was turned on yet thinking back he'd always been in the closet. Being drunk majorly lowered his restraint and he found himself not only locking lips with the guy, but majorly enjoying it. The first kiss didn't last though as long as he wanted as the guy pulled away, making Roy gasp.</p><p>It wasn't done, as the guy tugged him up the stairs. "Come on baby. Let's find a room."</p><p>The guy locked his hand around his wrist, tugging him upstairs to an empty room. His next thought was that had he expected to be interested in a guy, he wouldn't have expected to be the uke in the relationship, giving up control. Roy hated giving up control, yet for some reason that felt just fine. Maybe it was because he was drunk, but that wasn't the only night. They crashed into the wall then the bed, only for the guy to tell him that he knew he was a newbie who smelled like a girl having been with girls before, and called it.</p><p>They met up and made out, never going all the way, much to Roy's frustrations. That was until tonight, when he'd found out another secret. He'd gone to his apartment, only to find his deadbeat father there waiting for him. He'd received quite a thrashing as the man was drunk, but he didn't have any money as he was no longer a kid on the street stealing things. No, Green paid for the apartment and the food, yet Roy wanted a job – something more.</p><p>Sometimes he wondered if the Green Arrow understood what he went through.</p><p>He found himself at his current relations place, quite sore on the backside. They let out a deep breath, lifting up the back of his shirt. "Babe, what the hell did you do."</p><p>"I didn't. And I'd rather you not look."</p><p>"Sheesh, your old man or something like that?"</p><p>"Something like that." Roy felt something cold – like an ice cold hand on the middle of his back, making him jump. "What the hell!" His current romantic interest stood there with his arm iced over. Said arm looked familiar, in fact… "You. You're Icicle Jr! You're a freaking!"</p><p>Icicle Jr. covered his mouth, hissing as he did. "Don't. I don't want to hurt you, but what's to guarantee you won't blab my secret identity?"</p><p>He removed my hands, and Roy said, "because you won't reveal mine."</p><p>Telling a villain your secret identity was likely stupid, yet Roy told him he was Green Arrow's sidekick Speedy. "You actually trust me?" Icicle's eyes narrowed. "I doubt it."</p><p>"I'll do whatever you want to prove I trust you, beyond giving out the identity of my mentor."</p><p>A whisper in his ear, asking him to let him fuck him, to trust him. To let Icicle strip him like an idiot, becoming the Uke completely. And yet the sex felt good. Icicle whispered into his ear. "So, does this mean I'm your boyfriend? Even though it's a secret?"</p><p>"Definitely a secret, for a multitude of reasons."</p><p>"I need a favor. A trust for trust kind of thing."</p><p>"And what might that be?"</p><p>"I don't want to be a villain anymore. I want out."</p><p>
  <strong>Omake</strong>
</p><p>"Uh…" Wally stared at the screen.</p><p>"Let me guess. You finally found a Flash does everybody and gets pregnant kind of story?" Robin's voice made Wally jump. "I told you not to."</p><p>"No, you didn't." Wally continued to stare at the screen. "And no. It's not that kind of story, though it is weird. It's…"</p><p>Robin stuck his fingers into his ears. "I'm not listening."</p><p>Wally sped behind his friend and pulled out one of the ears. "They paired Roy with Icicle."</p><p>His friend flopped over the back of the couch, letting out a sound of aggravation. "I didn't want to know!"</p><p>"What's really funny…"</p><p>"KF. Please."</p><p>"It actually makes sense." Wally went and sat back down.</p><p>"Roy is so going to kill you."</p><p>"I want to see what happens next."</p><p>"You…" Robin flinched. "Are you serious?"</p><p>"I want them to continue."</p><p>"You're not going to leave a comment asking them to continue are you?"</p><p>"It's so bizarre, I can't resist."</p><p>"Don't. Roy is going to kill you."</p><p>"I can't…"</p><p>"Seriously, he'll know it was you if he finds that thing."</p><p>"Why?" Wally typed out as FlashToDaFuture the words, "<em>please continue</em>" and hit enter.</p><p>"Yeah, that is so not obvious."</p><p>"Well, everybody else likes it." Wally pointed to his screen at the comments.</p><p>"What…"</p><p>"<em>That is an amazing pairing. I never thought of it, but have absolutely fell in love with it,</em>" wrote Yuri Asuka. "<em>And the idea of making Icicle a good guy.</em>"</p><p>"Wally…"</p><p>"And look at this one."</p><p>Wrote Dark Pikachu, "<em>your story is so dark and edgy, I am wanting more.</em>"</p><p>"Wally. That person's username…" Robin let out a sigh.</p><p>"I mean, even these girls who don't get along at all Chocolate River and Vanilla Kiss are for this story."</p><p>"Not this one." Robin pointed at one left by Sailor Paladin.</p><p>"<em>Seme and Uke? The story uses a lot of BL stereotypes, but did you also imply that a guy that's only had sex with a girl smells like a girl to guys?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Look, I like BL so of course I am going to use the stereotypes. I don't see the problem with it, nor the problem with the last part if I did imply that.</em>"</p><p>Robin frowned. "Did the story really imply that?"</p><p>"I don't know. I was far more interested in Roy's sad home life."</p><p>"Yeah. Roy is going to kill you if he finds out." Robin didn't disappear with a laugh, so Wally didn't see his friend leave.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 1.4.0 - Animus Rover Rescues Everyone From Superboy - Animus Rover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Animus realizes his friends are in trouble, so he rescues them.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>User Name: Animus Rover<br/>Bio: He writes Gary Stus - specifically God Moded ones.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Hi. This is my first fanfic for the Young Justice fandom. I am making my OC named Animus Rover a part of this amazing universe.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Animus Rover Rescues Everyone From Superboy</strong>
</p><p>He knew they were in trouble. He always knew when they were in trouble, but he knew exactly where they were. Animus was busy, being the protogee of Superman and a fellow Kryptonian, he too was left behind, so he swooped in crashing through the walls and ceiling. He pointed his finger at the fake Superman – the clone. "How dare you hurt my friends?"</p><p>He pounded the clone into dust, because clones turn to dust when they are defeated. Bang! Smack! Twack! The evil dude was gone. Animus then turned to his friends. "Aqualad, Kid Flash and Robin! Are you three okay!"</p><p>"Yes. Thank you for rescuing us." Robin said. "You totally whelmed the situation didn't you?"</p><p>"I most certainly did."</p><p>
  <strong>Omake</strong>
</p><p>Wally's eyes blinked. "Wait. That's it?"</p><p>"<em>Did you really have to make Animus a Kryptonian? He's already a Shinigami and who knows what else.</em>"</p><p>"<em>I know! Isn't he amazing Oshima?</em>"</p><p>"<em>No, he's not, but believe whatever you want to.</em>"</p><p>Wally sighed, before writing as FlashToDaFuture, "<em>More?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Please don't encourage him.</em>" Oshima wrote.</p><p>"Man. That dude seems like Robin." The young speedster sighed. "Well, okay. Robin's not a jerk, but he is definitely being a stick in the mud right now." There weren't any other reviews for that particular story.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>